


I Almost Lost You

by marigold_scented_candles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Late Night Musings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigold_scented_candles/pseuds/marigold_scented_candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest thoughts always occur at three AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

_“I almost lost you.”_ That’s what Adrien wakes up to at 3 AM. Needless to say, it’s utterly confusing. Though to be entirely fair everything is confusing at three in the morning. 

 

“Huh…? ” Nino wasn’t the type to wake him up in the middle of the night. Hell, he wasn’t the type to be up in the middle of the night in general, unless he had a song idea from a dream and had to get it down immediately.  Which happened once in a blue moon. But usually it was just the shuffle of covers moving away and then being tucked back around him, and Adrien fell right back to sleep. There were never words. But apparently this was something that couldn’t wait. 

“ That time when we were fifteen… Your birthday party” _why did Nino suddenly care about that? It was three in the stupid morning…He had to be up in three hours_

“ Dude. It’s cool. You weren’t you” Akuma victims had so little control over what they did. They were driven by negative emotions, by a single goal and achieving it by whatever means possible. Even people who couldn’t hurt a fly normally could become incredibly cruel. 

“ Yeah but- “ Adrien groaned lowly, groping around blindly. Hah. There. Hand over Nino’s mouth. Now he’d stop talking for a moment to listen to what Adrien had to say. 

“ Nino… It’s late. You didn’t kill me, Hawkmoth is gone, and if it’ll make you feel better, I can be the little spoon.” Adrien mumbled, stretching languidly. And… Yes. There. Nino’s arms were wrapped around him. Gentle and firm. Lips and slow breaths were warm against the crook of his neck. Nino’s forehead was carefully pressed into his hair, reverent like he was touching some ancient treasure, made of glass that was a millennia old. A hand is splayed across his stomach, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“ I’m not going anywhere y’know” 

“ damn straight you’re not” A low grumble and the laugh that Adrien fell in love with over the years. 


End file.
